A Summer of Fun
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Three high spirited teenagers are set for the beginning of Summer vacation, only for their plans to go awry as they suddenly find themselves in the land of Equestria. But will being stuck in another world keep them from enjoying their summer, or will they make the most of it?
1. Starting Summer with an Accident

**(Here's a new fic I want to share with you guys, and I hope you like it.)**

The sun shined in through the window of the room belonging to seventeen year old boy, Cody Harrison. The sun shined onto his face forcing him to groan, and was further awakened by his digital alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off before yawning. He sat up while rubbing the sleep out of his green eyes, while rubbing his messy red bed hair, "Mornings, always a bummer," he groaned before looking over at his calendar seeing it was May 26th and circled with 'First Day of Summer!' written on it. Suddenly Cody's eyes opened wide and he smiled in excitement, "Of course, it's Summer time!" he cheered as he jumped out of bed, and went to take a shower.

He came out wearing jeans and a red shirt, before slipping into his sneakers. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that popped out of the toaster, before looking at his dad who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, "Morning dad."

His dad put the paper down and watched his son butter his toast before eating it, "Well morning, Cody. You look hyped up today."

"Why wouldn't I be, dad? It's summer vacation. No school, no homework, nothing but three months of freedom!" he held up his piece of toast before finishing the rest.

"Well I just hope you're not gonna throw it all away by sleeping in or doing nothing." his dad replied.

"Wouldn't think of that. Well I'm heading off, be back for dinner!" he rushed off.

"Be careful out there!" his father called out to him as he left the house.

**~Cody's POV~**

And that's how it started, the first day of summer vacation. I got on my vespa and road off looking for fun. I live in Aurora Illinois. It was like my playground. My sanctuary. As I road down the street, coming around a corner on another vespa was my best friend Jeremy Price. He considered himself like a playboy, and who could blame him. With his short blonde hair gelled back and nice teeth, I actually considered him my rival. We'd jam together with our guitars, ride our vespas all around town like we owned the place, and vowed we'd live it up like there was no tomorrow every day.

"Yo, Cody!" he called out to me as we rode side by side.

"Jer-man!" I called back, while we kept our eyes on the road.

"Heading for Sabrina's?" Jeremy asked me.

"Damn right." I replied.

"Well let's ride!" He proclaimed as we rode off together.

We pulled up in front of a house belonging to the third member of our group, Sabrina Taylor. Now she was what you'd call a woman among girls. By eighth grade she was already sporting a C-cup, and now she was moving into a D-cup. Whoever first said 'Milk does a body good!' wasn't lying. She'd also jam with Jeremy and I with her keyboard. She had what we'd call the magic fingers, because they never missed a key.

We saw her drive down her driveway on her own vespa, with her long brown lair blowing behind her. She pulled to a halt, and spoke to us, "Well look at these dirty rats." she teased us.

"I'm not dirty, I just had a bath." Jeremy responded, and we chuckled.

"Come on you two, summer vacations begun and we got us some living up to do." I declared as the three of us road down the street, unaware that this summer was gonna take a turn for some unusual twists.

**~Normal POV~**

The three rode throughout the afternoon around town, before stopping at a red light, "So are we set to perform at the Sizzler tonight?" Sabrina asked Cody.

"I hope so. I've been waiting for this gig. A perfect way to kick off summer." he replied.

"Yeah, and I hope the pays good." Jeremy added.

"You and me both, brother." Cody answered, as the light turned green as they rode off.

As they rode out of town, they were riding on a hill along side a forest preserve. It was quiet with no other cars driving along it at this time, "Come on guys, let's get lunch." Sabrina suggested.

"I'm down with that." Jeremy agreed.

"Same here," Cody put in, until he looked up ahead seeing dark clouds forming, "Damn looks like we're getting a washout."

"Huh? Weatherman didn't predict any rain today." Sabrina noted.

"Since when has the guy ever been right?" Jeremy asked.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be a real cloud burst," Cody noted, "We better turn around." they turned their vespas around before driving back.

They looked behind them and saw the clouds were moving faster and faster, "What the hell?" Jeremy asked, as the storm started with thunder claps echoing throughout the sky.

"No storm clouds can move that fast." Sabrina stated, as they continued riding, until a lightning strike struck the street they were on, and almost got them had they not changed lanes.

"That was too close!" Cody cried in shock.

"Guys, we got a bigger problem." Jeremy spoke up, as they looked up ahead seeing a blanket of fog rolling in.

"Fog lights!" Cody called, as they switched their bikes fog lights on as they drove into the fog.

As they drove through it, they saw their lights weren't doing the trick, "I can't see where I'm going!" Sabrina called.

"We better pull over." Cody instructed, but before they could.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked, as the three looked ahead and saw they were riding right up to a guard rail. They were driving up to it so fast their vespas crashed into it, and the three were sent flying over their handlebars and were falling down into another misty section screaming, until it started fading as they faded into the mist.

**~Everfree Forest~**

In the Everfree Forest, pegasus Fluttershy, and earth pony Applejack were busy collecting some plants and herbs for Fluttershy's animals. Applejack was pulling a big cart, while Fluttershy was placing some of the plants she was collecting on it, "Thank you so much for helping me today, Applejack. I know you were probably busy or had something else planned today." Fluttershy spoke timidly.

"Not a problem at all, Fluttershy. Yall know I'm always willing to help a friend." The cowgirl pony explained.

"And I appreciate that you do," Fluttershy smiled, until she heard a groaning sound, which spooked her, "What was that?"

Applejack looked around cautiously, "Ah don't know, but it sounds close."

"Maybe we should go?" Fluttershy suggested, only for Applejack to follow the sound, with a reluctant Fluttershy following her.

They searched the forest for the source of the sound, until they stopped and saw three unusual creatures lying on the ground covered in leaves and sticks, while their bodies were scratched up, and their clothes had tears in them. The two ponies approached the three cautiously, until they were right on top of them, "Fluttershy, what do ya think they are?" the cowgirl asked the expert on animals.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before," Fluttershy gasped at their conditions, "But they look hurt. We better take them to my cottage."

Applejack gave a concerned look, "I don't mean to question ya, sugarcube. But is that really a smart idea? We don't know what these things could be."

"But Applejack, look at them," Fluttershy began, "They look hurt, and if we just leave them here they could die. Won't you please help me get them to my cottage?"

Applejack unable to turn down a request from Ponyville's most kindest of ponies spoke up, "All right, let's get these fellas on the wagon." she ordered, as the two gently picked the three up and laid them on the cart gently.

As they trotted off, while carrying the cart filled with the three new creatures, they were unaware of a shadowy creature watching them from behind a bush. The creature suddenly sunk into the ground and traveled along it like a shadow.

**(And there you have it. Don't miss next time where the three find out what happened after they crashed.)**


	2. Not in Aurora anymore

**(Welcome to chapter two readers. First chapter went off to a good start and I'm hoping the next one does as well. Enjoy away.)**

After bringing the three unknown creatures back to her cottage, Fluttershy had treated their wounds, while Applejack decided it'd be best to round up their friend Twilight and the rest of the girls. As the three rested in Fluttershy's spare room, Cody started groaning, before he started waking up. He sat up rubbing his head, "Oh shit, what the hell happened?" he looked down seeing his clothes looked a bit town up with holes in them, and saw some band aids on his shoulders, "Whoa, what happened to me?" he looked to his sides seeing his two best friends in the same condition, "Oh God, Jeremy! Sabrina! Come on guys wake up!" he began shaking both of them.

Suddenly both started groaning, and were regaining consciousness. Jeremy sat up and groaned, "Oh did somebody get the number of that cement mixer?"

"I feel like I fell off the school's roof." Sabrina groaned.

"No, that hurt less than this." Jeremy replied.

"Guys, look at us!" Cody got their attention.

The two looked at each other seeing like Cody they had holes and tears in their clothes, and bandages on their arms and foreheads, "Who tended to us?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"More importantly, where the hell are we?" Jeremy asked, having a bad feeling.

Cody saw a window and looked out it, seeing they were inside a cottage, right outside some big thick forest, "Uh guys, you're gonna wanna see this."

The two went over to the window, and looked out it seeing just what Cody saw, "How the hell did we get all the way into a cottage outside the forest?" Sabrina asked.

"I didn't even know there was a cottage on the other side of the forest." Jeremy noted.

"When was the last time you went to the other side of the forest preserve?" Cody asked.

"Hell never," Jeremy replied, "Haven't you see Blair Witch Project?" Cody and Sabrina only rolled their eyes.

"Well who'd set up residents on the other side of the forest anyway?" Sabrina asked the boys.

Jeremy gasped, "What if this place belongs to some freaky hermit dude? What if we become the victims of some psychotic man rape like in local legends?!" he panicked.

"Jer!" Cody called, as he smacked the top of his head, "Stop thinking too much about this."

"Sorry for that freak out." Jeremy apologized.

"You're forgiven." Sabrina replied.

"So what do we do now?" Jeremy asked Cody.

"I think we should try and find whoever lives here," he began, "Maybe they can show us the way back to the road?"

"Worth a shot." Sabrina answered, feeling it was a reasonable enough plan.

"What if the person who owns this place isn't so nice?" Jeremy asked, in concern.

"Look at us," Cody began, "If whoever lives here isn't nice, we wouldn't be bandaged up like this."

"Point taken." Jeremy admitted.

Suddenly they heard something coming up the stairs, "Hear that?" Sabrina asked.

"Must be the owner of this place checking up on us." Cody theorized.

"Should we pretend to still be unconscious?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"No, let's just act normal and explain our situation." Cody instructed as they saw the door open, revealing a little white rabbit standing in the door frame.

"A rabbit?" The three asked.

"Don't tell me this place is owned by a rabbit?" Cody asked his friends in confusion.

"Aw he looks so cute," Jeremy said, as he got off the bed and squat down, "Come here little bunny. Come here," The bunny frowned and suddenly flew at Jeremy with a flying ninja kick, before nailing him in the face, taking the three by surprise. Jeremy struggled around, while trying to pull the rabbit off his face as it clung to him, "Get this crazy rabbit off my mug!" he shouted, while struggling.

"Hang on, Jer!" Cody called, as he and Sabrina went to their friends and tried getting the rabbit off, by having Cody hold onto the back side of Jeremy, while Sabrina tried to tug the rabbit off, but was clinging very hard.

"He's pulling on my face!" Jeremy cried in despair.

As the two continued to try and remove the rabbit from their friend, Fluttershy and her friends looked inside and gasped seeing what was going on, "Angel, stop that!" Fluttershy called, as she flew over, nudging Sabrina aside, while Cody let go of his friend in shock seeing what flew over to them. The pegasus gently removed the rabbit identified as Angel from Jeremy's face. Jeremy panted with relief that the critter was off his face.

He looked to his friends and asked, "What the hell was that about?!"

"I'm so sorry. Angel just has a problem with strangers." Fluttershy apologized frantically.

"Well it's no problem, Ms..." he looked and saw Fluttershy right before him. Taken by shock he let out an exasperated scream before jumping backwards onto the bed, while Cody and Sabrina also took cover with him, "What the hell?!"

The girls cried in shock as they backed away, feeling equally confused by their reactions. Fluttershy, however got herself under control and approached them cautiously, "Now-now, it's ok. There's no need to be frightened. We're not gonna hurt you."

"That's what they all say." Jeremy answered skeptically, while curling up into the fetal position.

"Please, my friend is telling the truth," Twilight Sparkle the young princess began, "We all come in peace, and I assume you do the same?"

"Twilight, how can you assume these things come in peace?" Rainbow Dash the pegasus asked her friend in confusion.

"Because I know what these things are, Rainbow Dash," Twilight injected, "They're humans."

"Humans?" the rest of the girls asked in confusion.

"Yeah. But this is odd seeing humans in Equestria." Twilight noted, as she looked at the three who were trembling less, but were now confused out of their minds.

"What is she talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Forget what she's talking about, how about that she or them are actually talking?" Cody replied.

"Yeah. I mean horses don't talk!" Jeremy added, still freaking out.

"Excuse me?" Applejack asked, feeling insulted by what he called them.

"We are not horses," Rarity the unicorn spoke up, "We happen to be ponies."

"What's the difference?" Jeremy asked, only for the girls to roll their eyes at his lack of knowledge.

Sabrina started calming down more than her friends and spoke, "Wait a minute, horns, wings? Guys they aren't just ponies, but pegasus and unicorns."

"Huh?" they asked getting a look at them.

"Remember in our mythology class?" she asked them, as they pondered.

"Oh yeah," Cody recalled, "They're real?"

"Apparently so." Jeremy added.

Cody's eyes fell on Twilight seeing she had both traits of both class of mythical equines, "What're you supposed to be?"

"Well I used to be a unicorn, and now I'm an alicorn." she explained.

"Alicorn?" Cody asked and turned to Sabrina, "Was that in our Mythology text books?"

"No way." she answered.

"Excuse me," Rarity spoke up, "But before another crossword is said I think it's proper we introduce ourselves first. Don't you agree, Twilight?"

"Right," she nodded and turned to the three, "Could you three tell us your names."

The three looked at each other wondering if giving their names out was right, but Cody having been surprised enough for one day didn't care anymore, "My name's Cody Harrison."

Jeremy seeing him take the chance, decided to as well, "Name's Jeremy Price."

"And I'm Sabrina Taylor." Sabrina finished.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle." the princess greeted them.

Suddenly Jeremy and Cody burst out laughing hysterically, "Boys!" Sabrina shouted on their rudeness.

"Oh come on, Sabrina, even you have to find that name the slightest bit on the funny side!" Jeremy said between laughs.

Sabrina sighed at the two before turning to the alicorn, "I apologize for their insensitivity, but your name would cause a lot of laughs from others we'd associate with."

"I see." Twilight answered, wondering what she meant by that.

Pinkie bounded over, "I'm Pinkie Pie, party thrower extraordinaire!" she blew a party horn into Jeremy's ear making the long rolled up tube go through his one ear and come out the other.

"AH!" he covered both his ears wondering how that happened.

Applejack trotted over, "Nice to meet yall. Name's Applejack."

"Howdy?" Cody asked, feeling compelled to speak like a Texan based off the accent she had.

Rarity trotted over, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, darlings. I am Rarity or Ms. Rarity if you prefer."

"Nice to meet you, and I have to say you look very pretty for a unicorn." Cody admitted, while Sabrina looked a tad irked.

"Why thank you, Cody," Rarity replied, feeling proud of herself, until she looked at the state of their attire, "Oh my stars, your clothes look like they've been thrown into a slicer."

"More like we've been mauled by wild animals." Jeremy replied.

"Well I know just the solution," Rarity spoke up while beaming, "I can make each of you new outfits at my shop, if you would like of course."

"You make clothes?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course, my dear. Sewing is my specialty." she explained, feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah-yeah, better quit before ya bore them," Rainbow nudged her aside, "My name's Rainbow Dash; the fastest Pegasus around town."

"You've obvious never heard of the term 'modest'." Sabrina noted.

"And this is Fluttershy," Twilight introduced them, "She was the one that helped bring you three here from the Everfree Forest and tended to your injuries."

"Really, you bandaged us up?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I didn't do it alone. I had Applejack bring you out of the forest and over to my home." Fluttershy explained.

"So where are we and how far are we from the road we came off of?" Jeremy asked.

Cody spoke up, "Jer, I think it's safe to say we aren't anywhere close to Aurora right now."

"Aurora?" Twilight asked.

"What's Aurora, the name of a cake?" Pinkie asked.

Sabrina chuckled, "No Aurora's the name of the city we live in."

"I've never heard of a place like that in Equestria." Twilight replied.

"Equestria?" The three humans asked in sync.

"Yes that's the name of the land you're in." the princess explained.

"So we really aren't home?" Jeremy asked in worry.

"I'm afraid not." Twilight answered.

"I'm gonna go back to panicking again..." Jeremy was about to scream, only for Sabrina to clamp his lips shut.

"Please don't." she ordered.

"How did we get here?" Cody asked his friends and the ponies.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Twilight replied.

"Wait a minute," Sabrina spoke up, "Last thing I remember is us driving through that unusual storm and fog before we crashed into that guard rail and were sent over that cliff into the mist."

"Oh no, we messed up our rides?" Jeremy asked complaining, "I just got mine back from the shop!"

"Look at the bigger picture, Jeremy," Cody replied, " We're in another world, and we don't know how we even got here."

"Plus we don't know how we're even going to get home!" Sabrina put in.

"Ok that does sound more important than our busted vespas." Jeremy admitted.

Twilight spoke, "Look I know we've just met, but my friends and I would be willing to help you."

"Help us?" Cody asked.

"Why would you go out of your way to help us?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Because we represent the elements of harmony." Twilight explained.

"Elements of harmony?" Jeremy asked thinking this was something out of some magical girls show.

Pinkie spoke up in fats pace, "Yeah each of us has one, well we used to but then we had to give them back to a tree out in the forest whose roots were spreading all throughout Ponyville. We knew it meant giving up our great powers, but it was either that or the destruction of our town, and all the good ponies who live there."

The three had swirls in their eyes, having been unable to process all Pinkie Pie was telling them, until Twilight spoke up, "Sorry about that, but what Pinkie means is each of represent a certain element that maintains peace in our land."

"What kind of elements?" Cody asked curiously.

"Well I represent Laughter!" Pinkie said with a grin.

"Mine's Loyalty." Rainbow explained with a smirk.

"Honesty's mah field." Applejack explained.

"I specialize in Generosity." Rarity put in.

"Mine's Kindness." Fluttershy admitted.

"Obviously." Jeremy replied, recalling how she took care of them.

"And mine's Magic." Twilight finished.

"Sounds cool." Cody admitted.

"Cool? It's frozen!" Rainbow called.

"Wait a minute, did Pinkie say something about Ponyville?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah that's the town we all live in." Applejack explained.

"And there are more ponies like yourselves there?" Jeremy asked.

"Well duh, why else call it Ponyville?" Pinkie asked rhetorically.

"This day just keeps getting more and more crazy." Jeremy said, on the verge of losing it.

"I know," Cody agreed, "This was suppose to be our Summer of Fun, and now we're trapped in some other world populated by ponies!"

"Well it could be worse," Sabrina began, "We could've died back there."

"Don't even say that." Jeremy replied, having enough on his mind already.

"You three just calm down. I may know somepony who might be able to help us." Twilight assured them.

"You do?!" they asked in sync once again.

"Ok that's getting creepy." Rainbow stated.

"Right. You three just try and relax, and I'll get back to you once I get a reply from my mentor," Twilight instructed, "In the meantime, Rarity, why don't you take them to your shop and get them some new outfits."

"Of course, Twilight." Rarity nodded.

"Oh and I can begin putting together a welcome party for them." Pinkie added.

"Welcome party?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, your welcome to Equestria party!" Pinkie cheered.

"You do that. I'll meet up with you girls later." Twilight said, as she left the cottage.

"Well come on you three," Rarity began, as she started nudging the three humans out, "Let's get you to my shop, and outfit you with fresh clothes."

"Well, ok." Cody replied.

"Might as well join them." Applejack said, as she and the rest of the girls followed them.

As they left the cottage, Jeremy took one last look at the cottage seeing Angel Bunny at the entry glaring at him while motioning his paw to his own eyes, giving him the hint. Jeremy scowled still irritated from being attacked by it mumbled to himself in a familiar looney tune voice, "I hate that rabbit."

**(And that's the chapter. For a heads up it takes place around season four, but the events in Equestria Girls is also canon in this as well. Stay tuned for next time as the three get a taste of Ponyville, and the inhabitants as well. Until next time.)**


	3. New Gear and a Party

**(And welcome to my next chapter, where Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina get new outfits, a tour, and a party.)**

As the girls were showing Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina through Ponyville, the three humans were looking around in surprise, "This is Ponyville?" Cody asked.

"Ya darn tootin'." Applejack assured him.

"Seems like a peaceful town." Sabrina admitted.

"Too peaceful." Jeremy noticed, "I mean it's like Pleasantville."

Pinkie gasped, "You know about Pleasantville?"

The three did a double take, as Jeremy asked, "Do you?"

"Well duh!" she answered, "Everypony knows about Pleasantville. It's a town where everypony there is pleasant."

The three face faulted, as Sabrina spoke, "That's not quite what he meant.

"We know there's a lot here for you to take in, but given time you'll learn to love it." Fluttershy explained.

"Somehow I feel as if it could take awhile." Cody replied, as he and his friends saw the multiple ponies that were passing by gazing at them with wide eyes filled with surprise, and their jaws hanging open.

Jeremy turned his head and saw some fillies and colts giving them the same looks as the older ponies. Finally tired of the awkwardness he spoke up in sarcasm, "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Suddenly, the kids whipped out cameras and started taking pictures of them using flash photography. The group was surprised that the kids took Jeremy's words seriously, and that they had cameras on standby, "AH, PAPARAZZI!" Jeremy cried, as the flash was starting to irritate his eyes.

"Come on yall, keep moving." Applejack said, as she and the girls continued nudging them to move forward and ignore the kids still taking pictures.

Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was having Spike write up a letter for her to send to Princess Celestia. When she finished, Spike rolled up the letter and used his flames to transport the letter, "So you actually saw three humans?"

"That's right, but I have no idea how they got here, or wound up in the Everfree Forest." Twilight explained.

"And you didn't recognize them from Canterlot High in the other world?" Spike asked curiously.

"No. These must be different ones." Twilight theorized.

"Where are they now?" Spike asked.

"Right now I had Rarity take them over to her shop and outfit them with newer clothes." she explained.

Back with the group, they arrived at Carousel Boutique. As the three human entered, they looked around as Sabrina spoke, "Well love what you done to the place."

"Why thank you, Sabrina." Rarity thanked her, and suddenly spotted Jeremy was shielding his eyes as if in pain, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, but there's too much pink!" he cried.

"Jeremy." Cody chided him, and he ceased his joke.

"So what now?" Pinkie asked.

"Well the first thing to do is to get these three measured up, and make them some new outfits," Rarity began, as her eyes fell on Sabrina, "Ms. Sabrina, please come with me."

"Um, ok." Sabrina replied, as Rarity pulled her over behind a screen.

"Now just stand still as I take your measurements," Rarity instructed as she began her work, while the rest listened in, "Oh my you really seem to be growing right around here. Is it normal for girls to be this big in this area?"

"Please, don't poke me there!" Sabrina cried, from behind the screen.

"I'm just curious, darling." Rarity replied.

Cody and Jeremy just sat back, while their hands trembled, and their faces looked as if many thoughts were racing through their minds, 'Good God.' they thought in excitement.

Soon the screen slid over, and Rarity spoke to the boys, "Cody, Jeremy, come over here."

The boys stood up and walked over to Rarity, as Sabrina went over to the girls, "What was Rarity poking around on ya?" Applejack asked the girl.

"You don't wanna know." the human girl answered, as she crossed her arms over her chest sheepishly.

Rarity slid the screen to cover the boys and herself, as she started taking their measurements. When she was done, the boys took a spot next to Sabrina, as Rarity levitated them each of pad of paper and a pencil, "Now if you three desire your outfits in any particular style, give me some notes so I can make them to your liking." she instructed.

"Ok." Cody said as they each started writing down notes for Rarity to use.

When they finished, Rarity used her magic to levitate the notes back to her and spoke, "Ok if you three wait here patiently I'll have your new clothes ready in a jiffy."

The three nodded, as they sat back with A,J, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow. Rarity took the notes up to her work room, leaving the group to themselves. Cody curiously pulled out his cellphone, as Jeremy spoke, "What're you doing?"

"Seeing if I can get a call or message to my parents." he answered.

"We better try too." Sabrina agreed, as she and Jeremy checked their cells as well.

"What're those things?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the devices they were holding.

"These are cellphones." Cody anwered.

"Cell... phones?" Applejack asked, in confusion.

"Yeah it's what we use to keep in contact with each other when we're far away." Jeremy explained.

"Huh. We just write letters." Pinkie explained.

"Anything?" Sabrina asked the boys.

"I'm not getting a signal from any other cell." Cody sighed.

"Yeah me neither." Jeremy added

Sabrina looked at hers, "Well apparently we're only able to get signals from each others."

"Must be because we're all here together." Cody theorized.

"So we have no contact with the outside world?" Jeremy asked in worry.

"Apparently not." Cody sighed with Sabrina.

Seeing the three look down, Pinkie jumped over and spoke up, "Come on you guys. Turn those upside down smiles into right side up smiles."

The three couldn't help but smile at the pink pony's enthusiasm, "You really are an optimistic one aren't ya, Pinkie?" Cody asked.

"Of course. Being optimistic is the best quality to get through hard times." she explained.

"Pinkie's right, yall," Applejack agreed, "Why just you wait, by now Twilight's probably got a reply from Princess Celestia right this minute."

"Princess Celestia?" the three humans asked collectively.

"Who is that?" Cody asked.

"Twilight's mentor, and the monarch of the land." Fluttershy explained.

Sabrina gasped, "Your friend is the student of this whole lands ruler?"

"Well she's not as much of a student since she also became a princess." Rainbow admitted.

"Twilight's a princess too?" Cody asked.

"That's right." Pinkie replied with a grin.

"Hold on if this Celestia rules this whole land, wouldn't 'queen' be a better title?" Jeremy asked.

Before the four could answer, Rarity came downstairs, "All finished."

"Wow you work fast." Sabrina stated.

"Naturally," Rarity replied, "Now if you three would close your eyes and my friends will lead you up."

The three nodded and closed their eyes, as the other ponies led them up the stairs to Rarity's room. When they entered, the three were placed side by side, as Rarity spoke, "Ok open them."

The three opened their eyes, and were surprised as they saw their new clothes were on display for them. The outfit designed for Sabrina was composed of short jean shorts and a light magenta short sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes. Cody's new clothes were composed of a neon green basketball style jersey with an image of numbers 07 in black and bold on both sides, and black jean shorts. Finally Jeremy's new outfit was composed of blue jean shorts and a black shirt with the image of a a white spider on it.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked for their opinions.

"Awesome!" Jeremy called.

"Sweet!" Sabrina cheered.

"Wicked!" Cody finished.

"Why don't you three try them on for size?" Rarity suggested.

"Don't mind if we do." Jeremy replied.

Pinkie suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh, I just remembered something I had to do! Sorry girls, but I gotta go!" she dashed off.

"Where's she off to?" Sabrina asked in confusion, while the three humans were unaware of the ponies looking like they knew the reason.

"Oh ya never know with Pinkie Pie." Applejack answered.

"Well let's try these on." Cody said, as the three took their respective new clothes and each went into a changing room.

As the girls waited for them to finish changing, the first to step out was Jeremy who was admiring his new clothes, "Oh I look badass!" he cheered in excitement.

"You look cool." Rainbow admitted.

Next was Sabrina who was modeling her new outfit, while Fluttershy and Applejack hoof clapped, and Jeremy whistled. Sabrina blushed, but blushed further as Cody came out wearing his new clothes. Jeremy called out, "Oh yeah look good, brother!"

Rarity squinted her eyes at Cody with a hood under her chin, "Something seems to be missing," Cody was confused, until she spoke up, "I've got it!" she used her magic to levitate a blue bucket hat on Cody's head, "Perfect."

Cody and his friends looked at their reflections in a mirror and smiled, "Man the clothing companies would love to have Rarity as a designer." Cody told his friends, who nodded in agreement.

"Rarity, you're amazing." Sabrina smiled as the unicorn.

"Totally." Jeremy agreed.

Rarity blushed, "Oh thank you all. I'm glad to see you're all satisfied."

"So now that we got our new clothes, what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"I reckon yall could use a bite?" Applejack asked.

"Well I'm feeling a bit famished." Sabrina admitted.

"So am I." Cody added.

"Me too." Jeremy finished.

"Well let's go down to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow suggested.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Sabrina asked.

"What's that?" Jeremy wondered.

"Come on we'll show ya." Rainbow said, as the four mares showed them out.

As they walked through town again, they saw Twilight and Spike, "Twilight! Spike, over here!" Applejack called.

"Hey guys," Twilight spoke up, and saw the three humans in their new clothes, "Wow Rarity you really outdid yourself."

"Thank you, Twilight." she thanked her.

The three humans looked down and saw the little dragon at Twilight's side, "Holy crap is that a dragon?!" Jeremy gasped.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Cody gasped as the three got down to Spike's level.

"He's so small." Sabrina gasped in admiration.

"Well he's a baby dragon after all." Twilight noted.

"A baby dragon?" the three asked.

Spike nodded, "That's right. Spike the dragon. Nice to meetcha." he extended a claw.

"Dragons can talk too?" Sabrina gasped.

"Well some can in movies." Jeremy reminded her.

"Nice to meet ya, Spike," Cody shook his claw, "My name's Cody. This is Jeremy, and Sabrina." the two waved at him.

"Where are you all off to now?" Twilight asked.

"The girls are taking us to some place called Sugarcube Corner." Cody explained.

"Of course," Twilight smiled, "We'll join you as well."

"Then let's go." Rainbow said, as they continued on.

Soon they stood outside the building, and based off the exterior design, the three humans could already tell what kind of place it was, "A sweets shop?" Cody asked.

"That's right." Applejack nodded.

"This place makes some of the best sweets in town." Fluttershy explained.

"I can already feel sugar rush coming to me, guys." Jeremy said in excitement.

"Come on. Let's go in." Twilight said as she, her number one assistant, and four of her closest friends showed the three inside.

As they went inside, they noticed the place was dark, until the lights came on, and noisemakers were heard. They looked around seeing just about everypony in town. On the ceiling were baloons and party streamers coiling around the pillars. Tables were cluttered with party treats, and hanging above was a sign titled, 'Welcome to Equestria!'. Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina looked around in wonder and shock, until Cody spoke up, "What is all of this?"

Pinkie bounced over, "It's a welcome party for you guys." she grinned.

"Welcome party?" Sabrina asked Pinkie's friends.

"Pinkie always throws a party for anypony new in Ponville." Rarity explained.

"And her parties are awesome." Rainbow smiled.

"Wow thanks for doing all this for us, Pinkie." Cody thanked her.

"It was nothing. Making others happy is my thing." she smiled brightly.

The three teens smiled at each other, until the ponies flocked to them and began asking them questions right from left, until Jeremy broke them up, "Whoa, whoa there! Reign it in ponies. We'll be more than happy to answer some basic questions, but this is a party so let's enjoy it!" the ponies cheered.

Soon the three were sitting at a table, while answering some questions the ponies were asking them, while also sampling some of the delicious sugary treats cooked up by the Cake family, "Mm, this cake is delicious." Cody said as he ate some.

"I'll say. This stuff is gonna go to my thighs." Sabrina joked.

Jeremy meanwhile was having one of his hands felt up by the unicorn pony Lyra, "Wow, so firm. You must have an incredibly strong grip." she said in wonder.

"Yeah I do have that," Jeremy admitted, while thinking, 'This one sure has an admiration for hands.'

As everypony continued to enjoy the party, they were startled as Princess Celestia entered the shop. Upon seeing her, eveyrpony bowed to her, as the three humans were surprised, "Is that the princess?" Cody asked Twilight.

"Yes. So you'd be wise to bow." she answered, and the three did so out of respect.

"How'd she know to come here?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Well Pinkie did say she was planning to throw a party, and this is her favorite spot to old them. So I put in my letter where to meet us." she answered.

Princess Celestia smiled at all her subjects and announced, "You may rise, everypony."

The ponies, and humans rose up, as Twilight and her friends trotted over, "Welcome Princess." Twilight greeted her.

"We're so glad you could come." Pinkie added.

"Well I wouldn't miss it," she began, "Now where are these three humans you spoke of, Twilight?"

Twilight turned and looked over at the three, "Hey guys. Come on over here."

The three looked at each other before walking forward to the tall equine identified as Princess Celestia. Soon they stood before her, looking part nervous and part enamored. The princess spoke up, "Greetings to the three of you. I am Princess Celestia; monarch of the land Equestria."

"We're honored to meet you, your excellency." Sabrina replied, as the three bowed their heads.

Celestia smiled, "Now could you three tell me your names?"

"I'm Cody Harrison."

"Sabrina Taylor."

"And I'm Jeremy Price," Jeremy began, "And personally your highness, if you were a human I'd totally date you."

"Jer!" Cody and Sabrina scolded him, while Twilight and her friends looked nervous at what he bluntly told the princess.

"What? It's a compliment," Jeremy countered, "Isn't being honest one of those elements of harmony things?" Applejack rolled her eyes.

"But that's no way to behave in front of a princess!" Sabrina chided him.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." Cody apologized to her on Jeremy's behalf, while the princess of the sun had a faint blush upon her face, until she shook it off.

"It's quite all right," she assured him, "Now Twilight told me, her friends Fluttershy and Applejack found you in the middle of the Everfree Forest. What is the last thing you three remember before arriving?"

"Other than getting caught in some freakish storm and then going over a guard rail, nothing." Cody explained.

"What do you make of it, Princess?" Twilight asked as he friends were also eager to know.

"Well such teleportation magic is very ancient, and is so rare we don't even have such spells in the castle library." Celestia explained.

"So you can't determine what brought us here, but can you at least find a spell that can send us back?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy." Celestia said looking down.

"It's not?" Cody asked.

She shook her head, "Unless we can determine what kind of teleportation spell was cast to bring you three here we cannot find any means of sending you home."

"So there's a chance we're gonna be trapped here for life?" Jeremy asked nervously.

Celestia could only give a look of remorse hating to even bring up such a possibility, "Well this about broke the mood." Sabrina said dryly.

"No! I can't be stuck here!" Jeremy started panicking, "I NEVER GOT TO SEE VEGAS!"

Cody was also in shock thinking he may never see his family again, but knew he had to keep his friends calm, "Guys!" he called, as they ceased their worry, "Look I know you're both in shock and worry about our situation, but panicking like this isn't going to get us home any quicker."

"He's right," Twilight spoke up, grabbing their attention, "Because we're gonna help you."

"You are?" Sabrina and Jeremy asked.

"You betcha." Applejack agreed.

"If there's one thing we can't stand it's seeing somepony in trouble and desperately needs help." Rarity added.

"And you guys look like you need it." Rainbow noted.

"Girls," Cody gasped, until a smile grew on his face, "Thanks."

"No problem." Pinkie smiled.

"And besides didn't you say were on summer vacation anyway?" Twilight asked, as the three nodded, "Well why not treat Equestria as your vacation spot?"

Cody gasped realizing that, "Hey you're right! Why didn't I think of that?" he turned to his friends, "Jeremy, Sabrina, I understand you guys are still worried about your families wondering where you are, believe me so am I. But we have a golden opportunity here. We're in another world with no parents to tell us what to do, no annoying siblings to get on your nerves or get you in trouble," Sabrina flinched, "And best of all it's our summer vacation!"

Jeremy and Sabrina were taking all Cody was saying to heart, as he continued, "So come on are we gonna just mope around miserably while we're here?"

"No." the two answered.

"That's right. I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna party, we're gonna be free, and we're gonna have a good time! Do you know why?"

"Why?" they asked.

"Because this is the Summer of Fun!" he declared.

"Yeah!" Sabrina and Jeremy cheered with their spirits raised again.

The three looked around seeing the ponies looking at them awkwardly, before they began cheering as well. Cody smiled at his friends, "I declare the Summer of Fun has officially begun."

"Cool!" the two cheered.

Sabrina suddenly realized, "Well there's something I wonder about you guys."

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Where are we gonna stay?" she asked, as the two looked concerned as well.

"That is a problem." Cody admitted.

"Maybe you can bunk with one of us?" Pinkie suggested.

The three looked as Jeremy spoke, "As long as it's not at Fluttershy's cottage," he looked at the pegasus, "Sorry Fluttershy, but I'm afraid you bunny will try and kill me in my sleep." Fluttershy was confused.

"Well you can bunk with me and Spike if you want?" Twilight offered.

"Really?" they asked.

"Sure, plus I live in a library so we can get you three started on some of Equestria's basic history and all. That way your time here will be less confusing." she explained.

Cody smiled at his friends, "Our problem is solved."

"True, but still I won't be satisfied until we figure out what brought us here." Sabrina noted.

Meanwhile in the deepest part of the Everfree Forest inside a cave, the shadow creature from before entered and found a unicorn wearing a cloak to shroud it's form, "Master." the shadow spoke.

The figure spoke in a dark male voice, "Yes, Crowl?"

"I've discovered the results of your transportation spell." the shadow creature, identified as Crowl spoke

"And?" he asked.

"It did not summon the monsters you desired."

"WHAT?!" he bellowed, as Crowl trembled, "Then what did it summon?"

"Three hairless ape like creatures." he answered truthfully.

The pony figure groaned in frustration, as he used his magic to levitate a large black archive before him. He opened up to a passage containing ancient text, "I'm gonna need to translate this whole archive even closer, so I don't make the same mistake again."

"What of the three creatures you accidentally summoned?" the shadow asked.

"They don't matter to me," he answered, "All that matters is that I fully translate this ancient dark archive and learn all the secrets of underworld magic. Only then can I fulfill my destiny to turn all of Equestria into my dark empire!" he laughed maniacally as his eyes glowed red.

**(And there's the chapter. The three teens have new clothes, and a place to stay during their time in Equestria. But who is this unicorn who unintentionally summoned them, and will the three have the fun Summer that they were planning to have? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	4. Their First Gig

**(Hi guys. Welcome to my next chapter. I hope you enjoy what I got in store this time.)**

**~Cody's POV~**

Ok so let me recap what's been happening as of now. Me and my friends Jeremy and Sabrina were all set to have the best summer of our lives. But when we went out for a ride on our vespas we got caught in some freaky storm, and ended up flying off the road. The next thing we we knew we in the cottage of some shy Pegasus named Fluttershy who told us she and her friend Applejack found us unconscious in a place known as the Everfree Forest. So now we're trapped in some land known as Equestria with no way of how to get home or how we got here. Naturally we panicked, until Fluttershy and her five close friends promised us they'd help us find a way home. You'd think we'd feel a bit skeptical, but these six made us feel like we could trust them. So until we find a way to get home we're gonna do what we planned on doing, we're gonna have fun because it's summer!

**~Normal POV~**

The sun rose up over Ponyville, and at Golden Oaks library Twilight and Spike were up and prepping the library up for the day. They heard footsteps descending from the stairs and saw Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina coming down fully clothed, while rubbing sleep out of their eyes, "Morning." Cody yawned.

"Good morning, guys," Twilight greeted them, "How'd ya sleep?"

"Well it was all right, but the beds here are a bit small for our sizes." Cody admitted.

"Yeah. I had to curl into the fetal position so my legs didn't hang off." Sabrina added.

Twilight smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but the beds sold here weren't exactly made for others of your heights."

"No kidding." Jeremy replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on. You three will feel better after a good meal." Twilight said, as they took a seat at a table, as Spike served them some warm bowls of oatmeal.

"Here you go, guys. Eat up." Spike said, as the three took spoonfuls of their oatmeal and ate it.

"Mm, delicious." Cody admitted, while Sabrina and Jeremy nodded in agreement, and continued eating.

When they finished, Spike did the dishes, and the three humans looked around the library with Twilight, "Wow. Organizing all these books sounds like a big job." Jeremy stated.

"It's not that hard once you get used to it." Twilight admitted, as she used her magic to levitate some books off the shelves and put some back on it.

"Bet that levitation magic comes in handy a lot for you, huh?" Cody asked while crossing his arms.

Twilight looked sheepishly, "Well it has a lot of perks."

"So Twilight, I was wondering something," Cody began, "How is it you knew we were humans?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say humans weren't native to this land?" Sabrina asked.

"They aren't. I met humans before in another world possibly like your own." she explained.

"You what?" Jeremy asked.

"Well ya see some time ago I lost my element of harmony that went through a portal into a world like yours. I had to go to that world and retrieve it. In that world I became a human and walked among your own kind." she explained.

"Where'd you end up? Chicago, New York, Cleveland..." Jeremy listed places.

"Nowhere like that," Twilight answered, "I think it was actually a humanized version of Equestria, because just about everypony I knew from Ponyville was there as a human."

"Whoa. If we ended up there I think we would've fit in better." Jeremy noted to his friends.

"Probably, but this is where you wound up." Twilight reminded him.

"Right." Cody nodded.

"So Cody, what do you think we should do today?" Sabrina asked the fearless leader.

Cody pondered, before speaking, "Why don't we take a walk? It's a nice day after all."

"That sounds good to me," Twilight spoke, "I mean I know you three want to spend summer vacation by having fun, but who says you have to go crazy to have fun?"

"I thought that going crazy was the only way to have fun." Jeremy replied.

"If that were the only way to have fun, I'd go crazy non stop." Spike answered, only for Twilight to give him an awkward look. Spike shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

The three humans chuckled, as Cody spoke, "Well then let's go." they left the library.

So the princess, her assistant, and the three humans were walking around Ponyville, enjoying the nice day, "Now this is summer weather." Sabrina said, as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'll say. It's gorgeous." Cody agreed.

"Well the pegasi in Cloudsdale do their part to make sure the weather is just right for the day." Twilight explained.

The three turned to her as Jeremy spoke up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh right. You don't know," Twilight realized, "Well you know from watching me and Rarity unicorns have the ability to use magic through our horns," the three nodded, "Well Pegasi not only have the ability to fly, but they can also control the weather as well. They make sure certain parts of Equestria and all get the proper weather they need and make sure nasty weather doesn't come around."

"Get out! You're serious?!" Jeremy gasped, as Twilight nodded, "How cool would that be, guys? The ability to control weather. If we could do that we could make the day feel the way we want. If we want rain we'd make rain, if we want snow we'd make snow."

Twilight spoke up, "The weather isn't something to toy with, Jeremy."

"She's right," Sabrina agreed, "You know tampering with the weather can be bad for nature."

"Yeah global warming's already ruining the arctic." Cody noted.

"I know." Jeremy replied.

As they continued walking, they greeted the many ponies who greeted them first. It had been one day since they mysteriously arrived in Equestria, and already the residents of Ponyville were starting to warm up to them and treat them as one of their own. Cody looked up ahead and gasped, "Hey guys check that out!"

They looked ahead seeing a music and instrument shop, "A music shop?" Sabrina asked in astonishment.

"Sweet!" Jeremy cheered.

Cody turned the the alicorn, "Hey Twilight, can we check the place out?"

"I don't see why not." Twilight answered.

"All right!" Jeremy pumped a fist up, as they went to the shop.

As they entered, they looked around seeing the whole place filled with records, turntables, amps, instruments ranging from classic types to rock and roll types. The three humans looked around with wide eyes and their jaws hung open, "Rapture." Sabrina gasped.

"Oh now this is what I'm talking about." Cody chuckled, as he started looking around at the guitars.

"Do you guys play?" Spike asked them.

"We sure do." Jeremy nodded.

"We actually have an amateur band of just us three," Cody noted, "We were hoping to have our first gig at one of our favorite hangouts back in Aurora."

"But as you can see we've lost that chance." Sabrina added.

"And we were looking forward to it." Jeremy sighed.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Twilight said, seeing how much they appeared to have looked forward to such a chance.

"Well hopefully if we get back home there will be other opportunities." Cody said.

"Right. Well let's see if any of these can handle the awesomeness of us." Jeremy said as they started checking out some of the instruments.

Sabrina approached an electronic piano keyboard, and ran a finger through one key all the way across hearing the clear tune each key gave, "Amazing."

Jeremy was checking out a Flying V guitar, admiring the detail, and Cody was inspecting an electric guitar. Suddenly a voice spoke up, taking the three by surprise, "Beauties aren't they?"

They looked and saw a unicorn with a yellowish white coat, and her mane was a mix of cobalt blue and brilliant cyan. Her cutie mark was a backwards double quaver. But her most noticeable feature was her dark purple tinted glasses. Cody spoke up, "They sure are."

"Hey I recognize you," Sabrina began, as she looked at the unicorn, "You're that DJ from Pinkie Pie's party."

"That's right. I'm DJ Pon-3, but everypony calls me Vinyl Scratch." she introduced herself.

"Girl, I have to tell you the way you worked that turntable was like an art." Jeremy stated.

"Well thanks uh, Jeremy was it?" she asked.

"That's me." Jeremy confirmed.

"I'm Cody, and this is Sabrina." Cody introduced them.

"A pleasure." Sabrina greeted the unicorn.

"Likewise." Vinyl replied.

"So you own this shop?" Cody asked.

"Yeah that's right. I'm here whenever I'm not being a DJ." she explained.

"Vinyl's hired to perform at just about all the best parties in Ponyville and Canterlot." Twilight explained.

"Neat." the three admitted.

"So what brings you in here, are ya looking to buy?" Vinyl wondered.

"Not exactly. We were just looking." Cody admitted.

"Do you three play?" Vinyl asked.

"Oh yeah. We play all the time." Jeremy answered.

"Hmm, show me what you got." Vinyl said.

The three did a double take, "Huh?" they asked.

"I wanna see what you three can do." she answered.

"Here and now?" Sabrina asked, and Vinyl nodded.

"Well ok, but we should warn you, we're not professionals." Cody warned her.

"Yeah, we're just an amateur band." Jeremy added.

"Even amateurs can prove to be more than what they're worth." Vinyl replied.

"Well, ok." Cody said, as the three took the instruments they were inspecting and went to a clearing.

After hooking their instruments up to some amps, the three took position with their respective instrument. Twilight, Spike, and Vinyl, sat back wondering how the three really were. After turning the guitars up, Cody and Jeremy were ready. Soon they started jamming, and Sabrina using what Cody referred to as magic fingers was playing the keyboard as if the notes just came to her. Their three member audience watched in amusement seeing how perfectly they were syncing their tunes together to create an amazing rocking beat. As they rocked, the three were really getting into it as if they really were getting their first gig like they wanted.

When they finished, they posed and looked at their audience. They were wide eyed at first until they started applauding, much to the three human's surprise, "That was amazing!" Twilight gasped.

"That's how you rock!" Spike cheered.

"Guys, I know amateur bands, and you three are no amateurs." Vinyl told them.

"You give us way too much credit." Sabrina said, being modest.

"Yeah. We can't compare to real players in our world." Cody added.

"I don't think you three give yourselves enough credit," Vinyl spoke up, "But I think that was some amazing stuff. I think all sorts of ponies would wanna hear that."

"You do?" Jeremy asked.

"You got that right," Vinyl nodded, "Listen there's a new club opening up in Ponyville tomorrow that I'm to DJ at. I want you three to come and perform as well."

"You mean it?" Cody gasped, as Sabrina and Jeremy looked just as interested.

"Uh-huh. And tell you what how about you three keep those instruments, and you can pay me back by playing at the club?" she offered.

Cody looked to his friends before huddling them up so they can talk. As Twilight, Spike, and Vinyl waited for them to reach their decision, they broke their huddle, "Vinyl Scratch, we accept the offer." he offered her his hand.

"Then let's do business." Vinyl replied, as she raised her hoof, and Cody shook it.

Cody turned to his friends with a smile, "Well you two, looks like we'll be getting ourselves a gig after all."

"Oh yeah, Summer Fun's making it's debut!" Jeremy cheered as the three high five.

"But there's so much to do." Sabrina reminded them.

"You're right, we better get to practicing and come up with some material." Cody realized.

"Take it easy you guys," Twilight calmed them, "What you three need is scheduling and organizing. Fortunately I can help you with that."

"Believe me, she can." Spike assured them.

"Thanks, Twilight." Sabrina smiled.

"My pleasure. Now why don't we get these instruments someplace for you three to practice?" she suggested.

"Works for me." Jeremy replied as the five took the instruments out of the shop and left, feeling ready to practice.

**(And there's the chapter. The three have a potential first gig that they hope will be a hit. Will they be able to practice enough before tomorrow without any interruptions? Wait and see.)**


	5. Rockin' and Fightin'

**(Welcome back to another installment. Here Cody and his team will be practicing for their first gig, and may end up getting a workout in the process.)**

The three humans, Twilight, and Spike after receiving the three instruments from Vinyl Scratch, hauled them off over to the park where there would be enough space for them to practice, and not be in too big a way of others, "So this place will do?" Cody asked.

"Well you can't do it in the library now can you?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"I suppose not." Cody admitted.

"Come on guys, let's tune up." Sabrina declared, as she set up her keyboard.

Cody and Jeremy nodded, as they hooked their guitars up to some amps, before tuning their guitars a bit. As they did so, the rest of the girls came trotting over, "Hey, what's going on over here?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"The guys are tuning their instruments for a gig they got at a new club in Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"Oh my, you three play?" Rarity asked in amusement.

"Oh yeah, but we're more on the amateur level." Jeremy explained.

"The performance you performed was not amateurish." Spike noted.

"Well thanks, but the people in our world can be a bit more critical than you all." Cody explained.

"Can ya play for us, huh can you, can you?" Pinkie asked, while jumping up and down.

"Well we're just trying to get some practice in." Sabrina admitted.

"But if you wanna listen you're welcomed to." Jeremy offered.

So the ponies and Spike took a seat before them, as the three started off playing slowly until they started getting into it. As they played Rainbow spoke to the girls, "Wow, they're good."

"Such talent." Rarity admired.

"It really makes ya move to it." Pinkie said, while rocking her head from side to side to the rhythm.

"Yes it certainly does." a male voice spoke up. Pinkie, the girls, and Spike look the side seeing Discord the spirit of chaos.

"Discord?!" the group gasped, causing the three to cease their practice.

"Well good afternoon my friends." Discord greeted them with a smile.

"What in tarnation are you doing here?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"Well I was just floating around minding my own business," Discord began, as he was floating all around, "When suddenly my ear picks up a very alluring sound." he pulled his ear right off his body.

Sabrina looked in repulse at the new creature pulling his ear off literally, "That's disgusting."

Discord continued, "And so I come down here, and see you all listening in as well. I must know who was playing such a wonderful tune?"

"That would be us." Jeremy answered, as Discord looked over seeing the three humans.

"Well-well," Discord slithered over to them, "And who might you three be?"

"I'm Cody Harrison, this is Jeremy Price, and Sabrina Taylor." Cody introduced them.

Discord upon seeing Sabrina gasped, as hearts filled his eyes. He suddenly poofed himself over to her and took her hand, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in Equestria. Your beauty rivals that of the princesses of Equestria themselves." he spoke in a faux French accent, and began kissing Sabrina's hand constantly.

Sabrina was disturbed by what he was doing, until she managed to pull her hand away from him, "Well thanks." she said, as she wiped her hand on her shorts.

"And who're you, dude?" Jeremy asked him.

"I am Discord, the master of chaos!" he cackled like a mad man, until he saw the girls watching him with glares. He chuckled sheepishly, "At least the good kind of chaos." the girls rolled their eyes.

"And what're you supposed to be, some chimera?" Cody asked.

Discord looked over at Cody, while feeling insulted, "Chimera? I'll have you know I am draconequus." he said proudly.

"A what?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't you three have any education?" Discord asked, while rolling his eyes.

"They're not from around here, Discord," Twilight began, "So you can't blame them for not knowing what you are."

"Well I suppose not," Discord admitted, "So you three were playing that sound?"

"Actually yes." Cody nodded.

"Wonderful!" he cheered, "That was one of the best sounds I've ever heard throughout me life. You three are very talented."

"Why thank you." Jeremy replied.

"Are you having auditions?" Discord asked hopefully, "Because I'd like to try out."

"Well we're not exactly holding try outs." Cody admitted, noticing Discord looking down, "But if you think you can play something we'd be willing to listen."

"Oh thank you!" Discord cheered.

"Whoa-whoa," Rainbow spoke up, "Discord, you play an instrument?"

"Why yes. I happen to be a skillful drum player." he boasted, before poofing up a drum set with his magic.

"You play drums?" Fluttershy asked.

"In my spare time." Discord replied.

"I'll believe when I see it." Applejack said in skepticism.

"You'll be surprised." Discord said, as he took a seat behind the drum set, and poofed drumsticks in his paw and talon. So he started playing the drums, banging on one of them to start up, before switching to another. The group watched as Discord started playing better and better, while Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina watched him with agape jaws. Discord finally banged a cymbal for a finale, and Pinkie and Fluttershy clapped in excitement with the humans, while the rest of the ponies were in shock.

"That was very good." Rarity admitted.

"Dude, that was off the hook!" Jeremy called ,as he went to Discord.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Lot's of practice." he answered, while twirling his drumsticks.

Cody smiled, "Discord, I think we can make a member out of you. If you're willing to play along side us."

"A chance to be in a band would be an honor for me," Discord smiled, and bowed his head, "Consider me your drum player."

"Then welcome aboard." Cody said, as he extended his hand out.

Discord smiled, as he shook Cody's hand and asked, "So what's this band called, might I ask?"

"We're called Summer Fun." Cody answered.

"Summer Fun?" Discord raised a brow.

"That's right," Jeremy nodded, "Where we make it feels like Summer time's all the time."

"Hm," Discord rubbed his talons under his chin, "Catchy slogan."

"Well come on you guys, we got practicing to do." Sabrina reminded them.

"Right, let's get to work." Cody said, as he and Jeremy picked up their guitars, and Sabrina got to her keyboard.

"Ok let's try it slow, just so we can work in a good sync." Sabrina suggested as they started playing a slow melody.

Rainbow whispered to Twi, "You sure it's wise to let Discord perform with them? They don't know him like we do."

"I admit it does seem risky, Rainbow. But Discord really looks like he wants this, and they seem impressed by him." Twilight admitted.

"Right, so let's let him have a bit of fun." Fluttershy agreed.

Meanwhile deep in the Everfree Forest, the hooded figure and his shadow minion Crawl were looking through the archive the figure unintentionally used to bring Cody, Sabrina, and Jeremy to Equestria. The figure spoke, "Yes, I've finally translated this summoning passage. And it'll allow me to summon up some real nasty creatures." he snickered.

"What master, what?" Crowl the shadow asked.

"Stand back." the figure said as he pulled his hood down slightly revealing his unicorn horn, that began glowing with a black magical aura. He started chanting in a native tongue as the writing in the archive began glowing red. The unicorn's horn then emitted a beam onto the ground, and rising up was a squadron of goblins carrying spiked clubs.

"Wow." Crowl gasped.

"Welcome my minions. I have a special job for you," he began, as the goblins stood ready, "I want you to go to Ponyville and take it in the name of me... Stygian Desolate!" he moved his hood down, revealing to have red eyes, a gray coat, black mane and tail, and his cutie mark was pentagram of a five pointed star.

The goblins nodded with grunts before storming out of Stygian's cave, and onward to Ponyville. Stygian turned to Crowl, "Crowl!" the shadow creature turned to him, "Follow them, and keep an eye on their work."

"Yes master."

"I don't care if anypony knows they're there, but I don't want them to know of your existence." Stygian added.

"Understood."

"Then get going." his boss ordered, as Crowl sunk into the ground and traveled along the ground like a shadow do.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville Park, Cody, Sabrina, Jeremy, and Discord were finally in perfect sync with their instruments and were jamming it up. As they played they started attracting the attention of several ponies in the park. The six and Spike looked around seeing how much they were all enjoying the band play. When they finished, Jeremy and Cody posed with their guitars, and Discord held his drumsticks up above his head.

The crowd cheered, applauded, and whistled on their magnificent performance, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Cody admitted.

"They really like us." Sabrina smiled.

"And if we can get a good reaction out of this crowd, imagine the kind we'll get at the club." Jeremy added.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Discord cheered.

Suddenly there were screams coming from around, "What the?" Spike asked, as they looked and saw some ponies were running away in fear.

"What's got everypony so frightened?" Applejack asked, as she looked around hoping to find an answer.

Fluttershy eeped in fright, "One good reason, and there it is!" she motioned over to the goblins who started swarming the park.

"Goblins, in Ponyville?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"I thought goblins barely left underground?" Spike asked.

"I don't get it either." Twilight replied.

"What do we do now?" Pinkie asked.

"I think it's time we kick some goblin butt." Rainbow smirked, as she took off and started darting around some goblins confusing them.

"I reckon she's right." Applejack agreed, as she charged in and bucked one.

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered, as she jumped in and joined in.

"We better help too," Twilight motioned to Fluttershy and Rarity, before looking over at Cody, "Cody, you and your friends take cover!"

"Uh, right." Cody agreed.

The three took cover under a bench and watched as their friends started defending their town from the goblins, "This is insane." Jeremy told his friends.

"Actually it's wild," Discord said, as he was sitting in a beach fold out chair, "A match of the day, and we got ring side seats." he chuckled.

The three got up and Sabrina spoke to him, "Aren't you going to get in there and help them?"

"Hm, not worth it." he answered.

"What do you mean not worth it?" Cody asked in shock of his answer.

"I mean it doesn't look like the kind of battle I should waste my magic on," Discord answered as he poofed up a bag of popcorn and ate from it, "Besides they seem to be handling it well."

The three looked over, seeing Twilight and Rarity using their magic to repel some goblins, while Applejack was bucking them around, and Rainbow flying around them causing one to accidentally club another ones head. Sabrina spoke up, "Maybe, but for how long?"

"Maybe we should help?" Cody suggested.

"We?" Jeremy asked.

"Why not?" Cody asked him.

"Take on those goblins, how can we do that?" Jeremy asked.

"We're not even suited for such a task." Sabrina added.

"Maybe not now, but if we had some help." Cody turned to Discord, who raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

"Discord, you're the master of chaos," Cody began, "With your magic can't you poof us up something to fight those things?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a scowl.

"Because they need us, and I mean all of us." Cody answered, with a scowl as well.

"Why does that include me?" Discord asked, while crossing his arms.

"Because you're part of this band, and being part of this band is like being part of a team. And if you wanna be part of this team you have to act like a team player. And if not... Then you don't deserve to be part of our band." Cody explained wisely.

Discord looked to Cody and his pony friends right from left before sighing, "You remind me of Fluttershy, Cody," the humans looked concerned, as Discord continued, "You both have a way with words to make me see what's really important." he smiled, and snapped his paw digits.

Suddenly Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina found themselves dressed as gladiators, while wielding swords and shields, "Holy shit!" Jeremy gasped.

"We look like something out of 300." Cody said, admiring his gladiator garb.

"Guys, how does this look?" Sabrina asked, as the boys, and Discord salivated over her gorgeous form in her female gladiator duds, especially the breastplate.

"Sabrina, you look like Wonder woman." Cody gasped.

"Only hotter." Jeremy added.

Sabrina blushed, but got herself together, "Come on!" she called, as the three rushed in and let out war cries.

The ponies looked and saw the three charging in while swinging their swords at the goblins, forcing them to back off. When they tried to strike the three with their clubs, the humans used their shields to block the attacks, "Thanks for the help guys." Twilight stated as she and Rarity caught their breath.

"Where did you get such garments?" Rarity asked them.

"We had help from a friend." Cody smiled.

"Well come on, we gotta do something about these goblins." Twilight stated, until they heard the sound of something breaking.

They looked over and saw some of the goblins got to their instruments, and started breaking them, by using them as weapons to swat Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, "NO!" the three cried seeing what the goblins did, before they started frowning and turned red.

Cody declared, "Sic semper tyrannis!" he and Jeremy led out war cries before running to the goblins like crazy men, which scared the goblins into running away from them.

The ponies approached Sabrina, as Twilight asked, "What did he say?"

"Sic semper tyrannis." the girl answered.

"And what does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"Death to tyrants," Sabrina answered, "And they got the right idea!" she charged in, helping the boys attack the goblins.

Rainbow smirked, "Can't let them have all the fun!" she zoomed around rounding up the goblins in a little twister before dropping them into a pile, while Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina threw one each into the pile, leaving all the goblins accounted for.

"Remember this," Jeremy began, to the goblins, "You trash a man's instrument, and he'll trash you back."

The group was suddenly taken by surprise when the goblins started glowing with dark magic before they suddenly vanished, "Where'd they go?" Fluttershy gasped.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "But something tells me those weren't your average goblins."

Crowl who was watching from behind a bush, bolted back to Everfree. Cody, Jeremy, and Sabrina looked back at their instruments that were busted, and looked devastated, "Our instruments." Sabrina said on the verge of crying.

"How're we gonna perform now?" Jeremy asked.

Suddenly they saw the broken instruments glowed with a magic aura before they were completely restored to good as new, "Whoa." they gasped.

"How?" Twilight asked, until the group saw Discord smiling.

"Discord." Cody gasped.

"Never say I'm not a team player." Discord stood proudly.

Cody smiled, "Thanks Disc, couldn't have done all this without ya."

"Well that's what friends are for..." Discord chuckled, before looking back at the three in concern, "We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course." Sabrina answered.

"The best." Jeremy added.

Discord smiled, and used his talon digits to poof the three out of their gladiator armors, and their weapons vanished. Cody spoke up, "Come on you guys, we got a lot of practicing to do."

"Then let's get back to it." Jeremy said, as the four went back to their instruments to practice.

Back in Everfree, Crowl returned to Stygian and explained what had happened. Needless to say Stygian was most displeased, "How could they have failed, how?"

"I don't know sir, but those three creatures you first summoned aided them with some help from Discord." Crowl explained.

Stygian growled, but calmed down, "It seems those three have potential if they were able to intimidate the goblins, even with a power up form the spirit of chaos. Maybe I could make use of them, if I can win them over to my side."

"I don't think that'll be easy if they're hanging out with those six ponies who represent the elements of harmony." Crowl warned his master.

"Maybe you're right," Stygian agreed, "I'll have to look into this further so I can get to know more about them." he walked off into his cave lair.

The very next night at the club Pop n' Lock, many ponies were there having a good time, as Vinyl was bust scratching away at her turntable. Twilight, Spike, and the girls were enjoying themselves as well, until Rainbow spoke up, "So when are they gonna perform?"

"Should be right after this beat." Twilight deduced.

"I can't wait to hear them!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"I just hope everypony here will like them." Fluttershy said in worry for her friends.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Applejack said, to ease Fluttershy's worries.

As Vinyl ended her remix number, she went to the stage and spoke into a mike, "Thank you, everypony. Thank you. For this big number allow me to welcome a special guest band who have generously agreed to perform here tonight at Pop n' Lock's grand opening. Please give a warm welcome for the first time anywhere else, Summer Fun!"

The ponies cheered, as the curtain went up revealing it was dark. With a little smokescreen and light affects the group of ponies saw Cody, Jeremy, Sabrina, and Discord in their respective places with their instruments all ready to go, "Good evening, Ponyville!" Cody called out, "We hope you're ready, because we're Summer Fun!"

"Where we make it feels like Summer time's all the time!" Discord declared.

"A one, two. A one, two, three, four!" Jeremy called, as the four started playing.

As they jammed on, the ponies started enjoying the sound they were producing, and were rocking out to the beat as well. The girls and Spike who managed to get up front were rocking to their music, as Spike called to the girls, "They like them! They really like them!"

"I knew they would!" Twilight replied.

Soon the band wrapped it up, and struck a pose on stage as the ponies in the crowd cheered and applauded. Cody spoke into the mic, "Thank you Ponyville, and goodnight!" the ponies cheered.

Later on backstage, the four were relaxing, while drinking bottles of water, "I can't believe it, they loved us!" Cody cheered in amaze.

"We really pulled it off, guys." Sabrina said, feeling impressed.

"It was a team effort." Jeremy smiled.

"That's right." Discord agreed.

"Guys, you did it!" Twilight cheered, as she, the girls, Spike, and Vinyl approached.

"You were all awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Well of course we did, they had me." Discord gloated, only for Cody, Sabrina, and Jeremy to scowl, before he continued, "I'm joking, guys. Have a sense of humor." he chuckled.

"You were all amazing!" Vinyl cheered, "And the club owners found you to be a hit too. In fact they wanted me to personally ask you if you'd consider playing here again?"

The four looked to each other, as Jeremy, Sabrina, and Discord nodded to Cody, who smiled and answered, "We'd be more than delighted, Vinyl."

"Sweet! I'll be sure to tell them personally." she replied.

Cody turned to his friends, "Well guys, we found ourselves something to really do while we're stuck here."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to do it again." Jeremy said, while feeling overjoyed.

"Come on gang, put them in." Sabrina put her hand in, followed by Jeremy, and Cody.

The three looked over to Discord, as he looked at them confusingly, before Cody spoke, "Come on Disc you're part of them team now."

Discord smiled before placing his lion paw on top. They threw their arms up, "Summer Fun!"

**(And that's the chapter. The guys were a hit, and made a new friend and member of their band. But now the unicorn known as Stygian is prepared to strike again, and will be looking to persuade the trio of humans to join him. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	6. Sharing life stories

**(Here I am with another installment, readers. I hope you enjoy it.)**

One morning, Twilight was walking with Cody, Sabrina, and Jeremy through Ponyville, with Spike riding on the princess' back, "Morning. Good morning." Cody greeted some ponies as he was passing them.

"Do ya have to greet every pony we walk past?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey there nice folks, Jer." Cody reminded him.

"Yeah, they've been making us feel welcomed since we got here." Sabrina added.

"Well, you got a point." Jeremy admitted.

"Come on you guys, we're late." Twilight reminded them, as they continued through Ponyville.

As they strolled into town, they walked into Sugarcube Corner to see the rest of the girls at a table, "There you are. What took you so long?" Rainbow asked.

"Jeremy wouldn't get out of bed." Sabrina explained.

"I was in the middle of a great dream, until you had to wake me." Jeremy argued.

"What kinda dream?" Applejack asked.

"I was on a date with Wonder Woman while being treated like royalty by all the Amazonian warriors of her planet. It was beautiful." Jeremy said in nostalgia.

"You were kissing your pillow while sleeping!" Sabrina cried in repulse.

"Not beautiful." Cody added, as Jeremy cringed while the girls giggled.

Carrot Cake walked over, "Well, good morning, everypony. What can we getcha?"

"A round of milkshakes, Mr. Cake." Cody answered.

"Coming right up." he answered, as he and his wife got to work.

"So you three," Rarity began, "It's been three days at least since you arrived in Equestria. How're you three adjusting?"

"Well we're managing." Cody answered.

"Yeah, this really wasn't on our to do list for summer." Sabrina added.

"What sort of things did you have planned for summer back in your world?" Rarity inquired.

"Well for one thing we were planning to have an opening gig at our fave hang out 'The Sizzler'." Jeremy explained.

"Of course we didn't have a drummer back there." Cody added.

"We also planned on going on a road trip to the Mall of America." Sabrina added.

"Mall of America?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the best malls in all of the U.S." Jeremy explained.

"What is a mall?" Rarity wondered.

Sabrina let out a gasp of horror, "You don't know what a mall is?"

"No, and I certainly haven't heard of any in Equestria." she continued.

Sabrina sighed, "A mall is a bunch of stores, food courts, and other stuff located in one building or buildings connected."

"Hmm," Rarity pondered, "Well we do have numerous shops in Ponyville as does Canterlot, but none have even been connected or located in one building."

"Unbelievable." Sabrina sighed.

"A world without a mall is a sad world." Jeremy added.

Carrot Cake came back with a milkshake for each of them, "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Mr. Cake." Twilight thanked him.

"Our pleasure, Princess." Carrot Cake winked, while Twilight rolled her eyes at the formality.

So they all started having their milkshakes, and Fluttershy spoke up, "Um Cody, if I may ask you something if it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all, Fluttershy. Speak."

"Well I want to know how long have you three known each other?" she asked.

The three looked to each other, as Cody answered, "Well I first met Jeremy when we were little kids."

"Nine years old to be exact." Jeremy added.

"Where was this?" Twilight asked.

"In our favorite park one beautiful June afternoon," Cody explained, "I was scaling up the jungle gym wanting to get a good view of the whole park. When I got up I saw another boy was already on top."

"Me." Jeremy said.

Cody continued, "He told me he was king of the castle, and I was but a knave. I challenged him for the throne as we wrestled atop it."

"We both almost fell off, until Cody grabbed hold of one of the bars and my hand as well," Jeremy put in, "He pulled us both back up to the top where we were safe. He had the chance to dethrone me, but he chose to save my life. Since then the two of us had been stuck together like..."

"Chocolate and vanilla in a sundae?" Pinkie asked, as they looked at her.

"Yeah, like that." Jeremy admitted.

"We've been like a dynamic duo like all sorts of duos throughout the media." Cody finished.

"So then when did you two meet Sabrina?" Rainbow wondered.

"Sixth grade." Cody answered.

The group looked to Sabrina who spoke, "I was a new girl, and didn't know too much about what to expect around the school."

"Bunch of queen bee type of girls tried to manipulate her into doing stuff for them, but we got her away from them." Cody added.

"We took her under our wing, pardon the expression girls," Jeremy motioned to the two pegasi, and alicorn, "And taught her everything about surviving our school."

"Since then, the three of us had been tight since." Cody finished.

"You three sounded lucky to have each other." Applejack noted.

"Oh ,we are." Sabrina agreed.

"So what can you tell us about the school you currently are in?" Twilight wondered.

"Well high school how do I put this?" Cody began, "It's like Summer camp in a very-very boring location."

"We were so glad Summer started so we can leave behind all the sins of life from tests, homework, and detention." Jeremy added, "Until next semester, though."

"So you don't miss anything about school?" Twilight asked.

"Well, maybe Mr. Smythe." Cody answered, as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Who's that?" Pinkie asked.

"Our archetypes teacher." Sabrina answered.

"He's definitely one of the good guys." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Sometimes after school he'd invite us into his office for his little chats about life." Cody explained.

"He asked us what we wanted to do with our lives." Sabrina added.

"We told him as of now we just wanna have fun and enjoy ourselves." Jeremy finished.

"He admired our liveliness feeling other teens could learn a thing or two from us about enjoying life." Cody added.

"We think we were his favorite students." Sabrina noted.

"He was always there for us if we ever needed someone to talk to." Cody put in.

"Yeah, I sure hope we have him again next semester." Jeremy said, as the three sipped from their milkshakes.

"The way you talk about how close you are this Mr. Smythe reminds me of my relationship with Princess Celestia." Twilight smiled.

"Were you three even involved in any activity at school?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I was in a school play in the winter." Jeremy admitted.

"Yeah, Les Miserables." Cody added.

"Didn't you join it because Erica Benson was in it?" Sabrina asked.

"One and the same." Jeremy nodded.

"Right, she was playing one of the prostitutes at the inn, and you got a big boner on stage!" Cody pointed out, as Sabrina laughed at that memory.

Jeremy smiled at how funny that was, "That was great."

The girls and Spike were confused, as Twilight asked, "Were you and Sabrina involved in any school activity related, Cody?"

Cody turned to her, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I was part of our school's annual kid's fair. I was part of the pie target activity. I would stand with my face in a target hole as the kids launched cream pies at my face."

Rainbow and Pinkie started laughing, as Rarity looked surprised, "Oh dear, that had to be very messy."

"It was," Cody admitted, "But delicious." he chuckled.

"And you, Sabrina?" Twilight asked the girl.

"I was in the school band on piano. After all these fingers were made to play piano keys." Sabrina showed her fingers.

"The magic fingers." Cody and Jeremy bowed their heads.

Sabrina was taking a sip out of her milkshake until she heard gurgling coming from it. She looked down her straw and saw Discord's face, "Hello!" he cheered.

Sabrina let out a shriek before falling backwards. The others were startled at her sudden reaction, before seeing Discord slink out of her milkshake's straw and return to normal size, "Good morning, everypony!"

"Discord?" Cody asked.

"How long were you in there?" Sabrina asked him with a shudder.

"Just a second." he admitted, but Sabrina wasn't so assured.

"So what're you doing here?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"Well I came here looking for my three human friends of course." he poofed himself between Jeremy and Cody, while holding them close.

"And why's that?" Cody asked curiously.

"Well after our major hit at the Ponyville club I started a little mail system for us," he poofed up a letter, "And I just got this in the mail for all of us." he handed Cody the letter, as Jeremy, Sabrina, the girls, and Spike listened.

"Dear members of the band Summer Fun, on behalf of Wonderbolts I Spitfire cordially invite you to play in Cloudsdale in honor of the Wonderbolt's Sky Show tomorrow. We would be honored to have you attend with exclusive passes for you and friends. Come to Cloudsdale ASAP so we can talk. Sincerely Spitfire."

"No way!" Rainbow cried in shock, as she flew to the group, "Spitfire wants you guys to perform at the Wonderbolts Sky Show?"

"I take it that should be an honor?" Jeremy asked.

"An honor? An honor?! It's awesome!" Rainbow cheered, "To be picked by the Wonderbolt's to perform a concert at their Air Show is like the coolest chance ever."

"And who are these Wonderbolts?" Cody asked.

Twilight spoke up, "The Wonderbolt's Cody, are the top aerial acrobatic team of Pegasi in Equestria."

"An aerial acrobatic team?" Sabrina asked.

"Correct." Twilight nodded.

"Sounds like they're similar to the Navy flight demonstration teams back in our world." Cody realized.

"Well guys it looks like we got ourselves a gig." Jeremy smirked, until Sabrina spoke up.

"Uh there's a problem with that, Jeremy. Do you know where Cloudsdale is located?"

Jeremy thought about it, until Cody answered, "It's in the sky on top of clouds, Jer."

"Oh, right." Jeremy remembered.

"And only pegasi or an alicorn have the ability to walk on clouds." Sabrina added.

"Actually, I have a solution to that problem." Twilight spoke to them.

"You do?" the three asked.

"I happen to know a cloud walking spell which will allow you guys and the others to walk on clouds. It comes in quite handy if ever we all need to go to Cloudsdale."

"Twilight, you are amazing." Cody said.

"Oh, go on." Twilight replied with a blush.

"We should head for Cloudsdale and report back right away." Jeremy suggested.

"Just what I was thinking." Discord smiled.

"Let's head for library so I can get some of my books." Twilight suggested, as they finished their milkshakes.

Suddenly the door opened up, revealing fillies and colts, "There they are, Summer Fun!" a filly cheered, followed by the rest of the group.

"Autograph hounds!" Cody freaked out.

"How about it guys, Exit, pursued by a bear?" Jeremy suggested.

Sabrina and Cody looked at each other before answering, "Exit, pursued by a bear."

"Then let's run like we're being chased by a bear!" Jeremy called, as the three bolted from their table, as the mob of kids chased them.

"Quick, out the back!" Pinkie showed them the way, as they went through the back and ran through Ponyville.

The mob of autograph hounds pursued them before running past four figures wearing trench coats, fedoras, and were reading newspapers. When the group passed them, they dropped the papers and remove the outfits revealing to be the humans and Pinkie, "That was a close one. Thanks for the disguises, Pinkie."

"My pleasure." Pinkie smiled.

"Though why did you have these one you?" Sabrina asked.

"For emergencies." Pinkie grinned.

Discord appeared and spoke, "Well, nice to see you all escaped that unharmed."

"No kidding." Jeremy replied.

"We should probably get to the library now." Cody suggested.

"Yeah, before that mob chases us again." Sabrina added.

"And then it's off to Cloudsdale!" Jeremy declared, as the three humans, Discord, and Pinkie walked off.

Crowl popping up from a shadow of a nearby tree, looked interested before sinking into the ground and traveled back to the Everfree Forest. He appeared before Stygian and spoke, "Master, I have news regarding the three bipedal creatures you unintentionally summoned."

"And?" Stygian asked.

"They're taking a trip to Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale? Hm, the only thing I can think of happening there as of now is the Wonderbolt's Air Show tomorrow," Stygian noted, "Well, no matter. It's the perfect chance to once again study these three and see if they were worth accidentally summoning. Though if they will be in Cloudsdale, I will require creatures that can reach it," he looked through his archive, "Ah, these creatures will do fine." he started his magic spell and suddenly appearing before him was a squadron of gargoyles who spread their wings, "Yes, these are just what I need." he snickered.

**(And that's the episode. The guys have another gig taking place up in Cloudsdale. But with Stygian knowing about this he will be sending his new gargoyle army to cause trouble. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	7. Impressing the celebs

**(Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and hope that the series finale will be epic as the past finales have been.)**

The girls, Spike, Cody, Sabrina, and Jeremy were in a hot air balloon flying up to Cloudsdale, while Rainbow Dash and Discord flew up their by wing. When they reached the the clouds, Twilight spoke, "Ok everypony, this is it."

"Why don't you three go first, so yall can get used to it?" Applejack suggested to the humans.

"Are you absolutely sure this spell you cast on our feet will allow us to walk on the clouds, Twi?" Cody asked nervously.

"Don't worry it's legit. I've used before many times." Twilight assured him.

"Well which of us should try it out?" Sabrina asked, until she and Cody announced, "Not it!"

Jeremy cheered, "All right, I won!" he suddenly realized what he had to do, "Oh crud."

"Sorry. Jeremy. We beat ya to it." Cody said patting his shoulder.

So Jeremy climbed up to the ledge of the balloon basket and looked at the cloud he was going to land on. He turned to the girls, "If something happens and I fall through this thing, I expect one of you to save me."

"You'll be fine, Jeremy." Twilight promised.

"All right, here I go," Jeremy took a deep breath, and jumped with a scream. He landed on the cloud with his eyes shut tight as if bracing himself, "I knew it I'm gonna fall to my death and go splat like a frog!"

"Jer, open your eyes." Applejack told him dryly.

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw he wasn't falling, but standing on the cloud. He moved his feet around the clouds surface before looking at his friend smiling, "I'm walking on a cloud!" he did a little dance of excitement.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, as Cody muttered to himself, "Idjit!"

"Well it works on humans, that's good." Twilight sighed in relief.

"Well in that case. Come on, Cody!" Sabrina said, as she jumped from the basket and landed on the cloud.

Cody seeing his friends didn't fall through jumped onto the cloud and saw he was perfectly fine, "OMG, we're walking on clouds!" he cheered, as the girls, Spike, and Discord landed on the cloud as well.

Jeremy scooped a handful of the cloud in his hand and felt it, "Wow, they are soft like marshmallows."

"Come on guys, let's give ya a tour." Rainbow offered, as the group began walking.

As the three humans looked around the area, they were amazed at the houses and buildings looked like they were made of clouds, "This must be what heaven is like." Sabrina gasped in amaze.

"Funny, I thought heaven would actually be infinite for every soul where we get to live all our greatest memories for eternity." Jeremy stated.

Cody stared at him, "You watch too much supernatural media."

"Hey, it could be true." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey what's that?" Sabrina asked as she looked over to see some kind of factory.

"That?" Rainbow asked, "Oh, that's Cloudsdale's weather factory. It's where all the pegasi make all the weather from snow, rain, and rainbows."

"Cool." the boys gasped.

"If you think that's cool, wait till you see the Cloudosseum." Rainbow smirked.

"That'll have to wait." Twilight reminded her.

"Twilight's right. After all, we do have to see Spitfire about our gig." Discord added.

"So where can we find her?" Cody asked the ponies.

"Follow me." Rainbow said, as she continued leading the way.

They made their way across the clouds, before reaching the Wonderbolts training clouds. The three humans looked up and saw some members of the Wonderbolts flying around leaving colored trails of smoke, "Wow!" the three gasped.

"Oh, that's so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

They reached the office and Cody knocked on the door with Spitfire's name on it, "Enter." a voice commanded from the other side.

They entered the room seeing Spitfire at her desk, "Spitfire!" Rainbow called, as she flew over to one of her idols.

"Rainbow Dash? I wasn't expecting you to be here." Spitfire said in confusion as she removed her aviator sunglasses.

"Well, I'm here because the ones you actually called for are friends of mine." she explained.

"Hm?" Spitfire wondered, until Cody, Sabrina, Jeremy, and Discord approached.

"Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, we presume?" Cody inquired.

"Naturally, and I take it you are Summer Fun?" she asked.

"That we are. I'm Cody, this is Jeremy, Sabrina, and Discord."

"A pleasure." she greeted them.

"So you wish to hire us to perform during your next air show?" Sabrina asked.

"I would like to if you meet my expectations."

"Expectations?" Discord asked.

"Yeah, we don't just hire anypony to perform at the air show, especially for wrap up music. I heard from Ponyville how your four rocked the house at their latest club."

"We did put on quite a show." Jeremy admitted.

"Well, I'd like to see it for myself." Spitfire replied.

"Hm... All right Spitfire, if it's a demo you want then you've got it." Cody answered.

"Anywhere we can set up?" Sabrina inquired.

"The Cloudosseum will do," Spitfire began before turning to Rainbow, "Think you can show these guys there, while I round up my team?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow saluted.

"Let's go." Twilight ordered, as the group showed them off.

Later at Cloudsdale's Cloudosseum, a stage was set up as the three humans and Discord were putting up their instruments. After Sabrina hooked up her keyboard to an amp she spoke, "All good."

"Same here." Cody agreed, as he and Jeremy finished tuning up their guitars.

"Good, then all we need is to wait for the..." Twilight began, but was cut off by Pinkie.

"Here they come!"

They looked up and saw Spitfire leading the rest of the Wonderbolts into the stadium where they took a position before the stage, "Hey, there you all are." Cody said.

"Come down, guys. And I'll introduce you all," Spitfire began, as the humans touched down from the stage, "Guys meet my teammates. This is Soarin, this is Fleetfoot, this is Rapidfire, this is Misty Fly, this is Surprise, this is Wave Chill, and this is Fire Streak. Guys meet the band Summer Fun."

"Cody."

"Jeremy."

"Sabrina."

"And I'm Discord."

While the Wonderbotls knew of Discord and his reputation, they were mostly enamored by the three humans, "Wow I've never seen anything like them before." Soarin said, as he flew around Cody and Sabrina.

"They're interesting, but can they play worthy?" Fleetfoot asked in skepticism.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Spitfire replied, as the Wonderbolts took a seat in the stadium next to the girls, and Spike. Rainbow was excited having been lucky enough to sit next to Spitfire and Soarin.

As Cody and his group got to their positions, he spoke into a mic, "Testing one two, testing one two! Good afternoon Wonderbolts! We are Summer Fun and we're here to show you what we're all about."

Jeremy spoke into the mic, "Here's a little number we like to call, Back in a Flash!"

"From the top!" Sabrina ordered, and soon the band started playing their tune. As they played, Spitfire and the Wonderbolts watched in amusement, with Soarin even rocking his head back and forth.

When they finished up with Cody playing a few notes, they ceased. The girls and Spike applauded, which made the band smile, until they awaited the Wonderbolts reaction. The team flew from their positions, as Spitfire began, "You four have to be... The most amazing band I've ever heard!" she smiled.

The four were surprised, as Cody spoke, "Really?"

"Really-really." she replied.

"Yeah, you four definitely have talent just like we do." Soarin admitted.

"Oh, go on," Discord said modestly. There was a pause before he spoke, "I said go on."

"I have to admit as well, you four really blew my mind." Fleetfoot admitted.

"So does that mean you want us to perform at your air show?" Jeremy asked.

"I would be crazy to deny you the invite now." Spitfire replied.

Cody looked to the band, "We got the gig!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina gave a peace sign.

"Oh, happy day!" Discord pulled out two party horns that blew confetti out of them which covered the ponies, "Whoops!"

The ponies rolled their eyes, as Spitfire continued, "So not only will you be performing after the show, but how would you like ringside seats for it?"

"You mean it?" Jeremy gasped.

"Of course. And to further sweeten the deal, your friends are also welcomed as well." Spitfire turned the the six and Spike.

Rainbow's eyes lit up, "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! We've so got to go!"

Twilight smiled, and rolled her eyes at the pegasus' excitement, "We'd be honored to appear at your air show."

"Thanks Princess Twilight." Spitfire thanked her.

"Well, we better get back to Ponyville and practice for tomorrow." Cody suggested.

"Then let's go!" Discord snapped his lion paw digits and the group disappeared leaving the Wonderbolts surprised.

They shrugged it off and went back to practice, while unaware of a single gargoyle had been watching them, before taking off. He flew back down to Everfree Forest where he rendezvoused with Stygian and whispered something into his ear. Stygian smiled, and answered, "Excellent."

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where the Wonderbolt's air show turns into a rumble. See ya then.)**


End file.
